Doodle Madness 2: Time Disasters
|image= |developer=Coffee Bean Games |publisher=TBA |director=SlackerArtist |designer=SlackerArtist |programer=TBA |artist=SlackerArtist |writter=SlackerArtist |composer=TBA |rating=TBA |engine=Unreal Engine 4 |platform=Microsoft Windows |release=Coming Soon |genre=Action-Adventure, Platformer |mode=Single-Player, multiplayer |media=Digital }} is a planned 3D platformer created and developed by SlackerArtist, it game will feature an idea of having Time Travel as the main plot idea, the series will be making the jump into 3D for the first time using the Unreal Engine 4. Gameplay Coming soon! Plot The ideal plot for Doodle Madness 2 is that both evil counterparts of the heroes from another dimension are framing and ruining their lifes, later on a bunch of time raiders are suddenly corrupting, destroying and taking over time and space itself, Johnathan, his friends and the newly group of people that are called "The Time Rebels" teamed up to start a resistance group to start on both saving time and help on saving the character's reputation, before it's too late. Development Coming soon! Characters Playable Characters Unlocked Characters from the start Coming soon! Unlockable Characters Coming soon! Enemies Coming soon! Bosses Coming soon! NPC's Coming soon! Worlds *'Time Destination 1': Lost Ruins of Time: TBA *'Time Destination 2': Rubber Hosen: TBA *'Time Destination 3': Egyptian Dance: TBA *'Time Destination 4': Western Crazy: TBA *'Time Destination 5': A Murder Mystery Detective: TBA *'Time Destination 6': Greek Mythology: TBA *'Time Destination 7': Wooden Stakes On Dracula: TBA *'Time Destination 8': TBA: TBA *'Time Destination 9': TBA: TBA *'Time Destination 10': TBA: TBA *'Time Destination 11': TBA: TBA *'Time Destination 12': TBA: TBA *'Time Destination 13': TBA: TBA *'Time Destination 14': TBA: TBA *'Time Destination 15': Future Topia: TBA *'Time Destination 16': Rift Corruption: TBA Levels *Lost Ruins of Time **'Time Destination 1-1': TBA **'Time Destination 1-2': TBA **'Time Destination 1-3': TBA **'Time Destination 1-4': TBA **'Time Destination 1-5': TBA **'Time Destination 1-Boss': TBA *Rubber Hosen **'Time Destination 2-1': TBA **'Time Destination 2-2': TBA **'Time Destination 2-3': TBA **'Time Destination 2-4': TBA **'Time Destination 2-5': TBA **'Time Destination 2-Boss': TBA *Egyptian Dance **'Time Destination 3-1': TBA **'Time Destination 3-2': TBA **'Time Destination 3-3': TBA **'Time Destination 3-4': TBA **'Time Destination 3-5': TBA **'Time Destination 3-Boss': TBA *Western Crazy **'Time Destination 4-1': TBA **'Time Destination 4-2': TBA **'Time Destination 4-3': TBA **'Time Destination 4-4': TBA **'Time Destination 4-5': TBA **'Time Destination 4-Boss': TBA *A Murder Mystery Detective **'Time Destination 5-1': TBA **'Time Destination 5-2': TBA **'Time Destination 5-3': TBA **'Time Destination 5-4': TBA **'Time Destination 5-5': TBA **'Time Destination 5-Boss': TBA *Greek Mythology **'Time Destination 6-1': TBA **'Time Destination 6-2': TBA **'Time Destination 6-3': TBA **'Time Destination 6-4': TBA **'Time Destination 6-5': TTBA **'Time Destination 6-Boss': TBA *Wooden Stakes On Dracula **'Time Destination 7-1': TBA **'Time Destination 7-2': TBA **'Time Destination 7-3': TBA **'Time Destination 7-4': TBA **'Time Destination 7-5': TBA **'Time Destination 7-Boss': TBA *TBA **'Time Destination 8-1': TBA **'Time Destination 8-2': TBA **'Time Destination 8-3': TBA **'Time Destination 8-4': TBA **'Time Destination 8-5': TBA **'Time Destination 8-Boss': TBA *TBA **'Time Destination 9-1': TBA **'Time Destination 9-2': TBA **'Time Destination 9-3': TBA **'Time Destination 9-4': TBA **'Time Destination 9-5': TBA **'Time Destination 9-Boss': TBA *TBA **'Time Destination 10-1': TBA **'Time Destination 10-2': TBA **'Time Destination 10-3': TBA **'Time Destination 10-4': TBA **'Time Destination 10-5': TBA **'Time Destination 10-Boss': TBA *TBA **'Time Destination 11-1': TBA **'Time Destination 11-2': TBA **'Time Destination 11-3': TBA **'Time Destination 11-4': TBA **'Time Destination 11-5': TBA **'Time Destination 11-Boss': TBA *TBA **'Time Destination 12-1': TBA **'Time Destination 12-2': TBA **'Time Destination 12-3': TBA **'Time Destination 12-4': TBA **'Time Destination 12-5': TBA **'Time Destination 12-Boss': TBA *TBA **'Time Destination 13-1': TBA **'Time Destination 13-2': TBA **'Time Destination 13-3': TBA **'Time Destination 13-4': TBA **'Time Destination 13-5': TBA **'Time Destination 13-Boss': TBA *TBA **'Time Destination 14-1': TBA **'Time Destination 14-2': TBA **'Time Destination 14-3': TBA **'Time Destination 14-4': TBA **'Time Destination 14-5': TBA **'Time Destination 14-Boss': TBA *Future Topia **'Time Destination 15-1': TBA **'Time Destination 15-2': TBA **'Time Destination 15-3': TBA **'Time Destination 15-4': TBA **'Time Destination 15-5': TBA **'Time Destination 15-Boss': TBA *Rift Corruption **'Time Destination 16-1': TBA **'Time Destination 16-2': TBA **'Time Destination 16-3': TBA **'Time Destination 16-4': TBA **'Time Destination 16-5': TBA **'Time Destination 16-Boss': TBA Bonus Levels Coming soon! Rhythm Levels Coming soon! Escape Levels Coming soon! Power-Ups Coming soon! Weapons Coming soon! Gadgets Coming soon! Costume Transformations Coming soon! Abilities Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Games Category:Doodle Madness Category:Doodle Madness (series) Category:Doodle Madness 2: Time Disasters Category:Upcoming